Everything is Alright
by This is How I Disappear
Summary: SONGFIC Tala thinks about why he should or shouldn't commit suicide. Can Kai's love for music help our troubled redhead? ONESHOT


_'Song lyrics'_

Summary: SONGFIC Tala thinks about why he should or shouldn't slit his wrist. Can Kai's love for music help our troubled redhead?

DON'T OWN BEYBLADE

Tala sighed and looked at the razor blade in his hand. To cut or not to cut, that is the question. Well, lets look at the reasons.

Why

1: He hadn't been happy with his girlfriend so he dumped her. Apparently, she got mad. How'd he know? She'd spray painted 'Tala Valcov's a dick' on the side of their school. Why'd that so bad is they didn't go there any more? Because his younger friends did. So, he was humiliated.

2: He had to spend tons of money on getting his kitchen repaired and redone. Why? Let's just say fire is hot, burns things, and spreds.

3: He'd been depressed lately for some reason, and he nothing he did made him happy.

Why not?

Tala looked down at the white carpet bellow his bare feet. He couldn't think of anything. Hm...

Suddenly, his best friend, Kai, began blasting music. Tala had been living with the young Hiwatari while his kitchen was being redone because all the noise bugged him and he couldn't sleep, but this didn't make sense because Kai always turned up his stereo all the way. Tala was defiitly thinking of moving back into his own home even if it was still being worked on. Tala fell bck onto the bed to try to think of reasons not to slit his wrist but no matter how hard he tried zone out, the song playing drifted into his ears.

_Tell me that you're alright  
yeah everything is alright._

Hm...That reminded Tala of how everyone was always asking how he was doing since he'd started to get depressed...

_oh please tell me that you're alright.  
yeah everything is alright._

Of course, no matter how many times he reassured everyone he was fine, they'd still continue to ask.  
_  
Give me a reason to end this discussion,_

What are they talking about with that? Ending the song?

_To break with tradition, to fold and divide._

Tradition's boring. Tala was all about rebeling against the usual.

_'Cause I hate the ocean, theme parks and airplanes,  
Talking with strangers, waiting in line._

Tala chuckled. That reminded him of when they were looking for something to do, but Bryan always loathed everything they suggested.

_I'm through with these pills that make me sit still._

And that reminded him of Max with his ADHD pills. He loved always jumping around and causing a comotion.

_Are you feeling fine?  
Yes, I feel just fine._

God, people _always_ asked him that...

_Tell me that you're alright.  
yeah everything is alright.  
oh please tell me that you're alright.  
yeah everything is alright._

Why did they care if he was fine or not and how he was feeling? His emotions are his problem and his business...

_I'm sick of the things I do when I'm nervous_

Tala looked down at his sad excuse for nails. He'd always bit them when he was nervous.

_Like cleaning the oven or checking my tires Or counting the number of tiles on the ceiling._

Tala remember looking over in class during school sometimes and seeing Tyson looking up at the ceiling and counting the dots on each large tile. He'd always mouth the numbers, then curse wen he lost track.

_Head for the hills, the kitchen's on fire!_

Tala almost laughed out loud. He remembered Ian running out of the kitchen screaming bloody murder and when the asked what was wrong, and the imp could say was "Hot, flamable thing!" And after they'd put out the fire and asked what happened, he'd said, "Crash, boom, SHVOOM!"  
_  
I used to rely on self-medication.  
I guess I still do that from time to time._

That reminded Tala of Spencer's medicine thing. He never went to the doctor, oh no. Without Advil, he'd probably be dead.

_But I'm getting better at fighting the future._

Tala remembered how everyone always said he wouldn't pass high school with his low grades. Or how they said at least getting held back was inevitable. But, he'd done the impossible and proved them wrong.

_Someday you'll be fine.  
Yes, I'll be just fine._  
He'd told himself that a few times. When there was hope. But that wasn't going to work now.

_Tell me that you're alright.  
yeah everything is alright.  
oh please tell me that you're alright.  
yeah everything is alright._

Seriously though, why did they care how he felt? It's not like they could help him.

_Give me a reason _

-To not press the blade  
_(I don't believe a word)_

-I've tried to reassure myself with

_To end this discussion_

Again, what discussion?

_(Of anything I heard)_

-about suicide not being the escape.

_To break with tradition_

-the brake the law.

_(They tell me that its not so hard)_

-to cheer up and be happy.

_to fold and divide_

Wuh?

_(It's not so hard)_

-to get on with life.

_So let's not get carried  
(Away with everything)  
Away with the process  
(From Here to in-between)  
of elimination_

What if it wasn't his time?

_(The long Goodbyes)_  
Speaking of, he hadn't even said goodbye...

_I don't want to waste your time._

Perhaps...No, he shouldn't waste the time he has left to live.

_Tell me that you're alright.  
yeah everything is alright.  
oh please tell me that you're alright.  
yeah everything is alright. _

(Alright)  
Tell me that you're alright.  
(hi, everything's great)  
yeah everything is alright.  
(hey, everything's fine)  
oh please tell me that you're alright.  
(hey, everything's great)  
yeah everything is alright.

Hey, everything's fine.  
Hey, everything's fine.  
Hey, everything's fine.  
Hey, everything's fine.

He sat up from the bed and set the rezor blade on his side table. He stood and walked out of his room. He felt like going for a walk...

"Hey, Tala, is everything alright? You seem unusually happy..."

Tala turned to Kai was was looking at him with a smirk on his face. Tala grinned and said honestly for the first time in a very, very long time,

"Everything is alright."


End file.
